Periods at Hogwarts
by Gemmasbooknook
Summary: Whats it like to have a period in the wizarding world? Read to find out.
1. Hermione

Third year Hermione didn't know what to do. During a break between classes Hermione needed to go to the bathroom. What was supposed to be a quick business turned into panic. Of course she was smart enough to know what to do, but she was not at all sure what to do at hogwarts. Hermione got her period. Logical ideas ran through her head. Madame Pomfrey, would she have supplies? Of course! She would be hopelessly late for class . . . But she could use her time turner. Madame Pomfrey's. Time turner. Class. Not a problem. She had fought in far, far more dangerous battles, but something about this one task seamed so awful to achieve. She cleaned herself as best as she could and forced herself to get it together and draw herself out of the stall. She speedily washed her hands and rushed out the bathroom. Her mind was so encased with the destination of her mission that she didn't even realize Harry and Ron waiting for her outside of the bathroom.

"Oi! Where are you goin'?" Ron asked.

"None of your business!" Hermione squeaked.

"Oh, but it definitely is. We got potions in three minutes! You know Snape hates it when students are late!"

Hermione sprinted off towards the hospital wing before they could say another word.

"Eh!" Harry's voice was muffled by students fumbling their way to class.

Whiplashed, Hermione sprang into the hospital wing and gripped the doorframe for support.

"My dear! Are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey inquired.

Hesitating only for a moment Hermione replied, "Here for my monthly's."

"Oh . . ." Madame Pomfrey jumped to her feet and handed Hermione a pouch. "This should have everything you need, would you like the potion?"

Petrified, Hermione was quick with a reply. "No! Thanks!" And then sprinted off. Before she could get anywhere at all Hermione crashed into Harry and Ron.

"Wha-?" Ron gasped.

The pouch fell open. Pads and tampons spilled all over the floor surrounding them. Horrified, Hermione angrily barked, "Go." It was not loud nor quiet, but powerful enough to make both Ron and Harry jump and bolt to the other direction. She didn't even bother with a time turner.


	2. Luna

Luna reached for the spider hairs on the top of the shelf, tippy toe and all, when Pansy Parkinson tripped behind her holding a simple giggle potion - a simple concoction they were working on that would make anyone burst with laughter. The warm crimson potion spilt all the way down Luna's backside.

"Parkinson!" Snape snapped, "Detention!"

Pansy sprang to her feet.

"Sorry Professor! I must of slipped, clumsily me!"

Snape snarled at her and hissed,

"You, Lovegood, Get yourself cleaned up! You are dismissed."

Luna was surprised at this order.

"Oh no worries Professor. Daddy always says it's good luck to keep spilt potions on your robes!"

"Well Miss Lovegood, I'm not your Father! That means get yourself clean or detention with Parkinson! 10 points from Ravenclaw!"

Luna grudgingly abided and when she was about to leave Pansy stoped her and whispered,

"Best to go to Madam Pomfrey, your Auntie Flow has arrived!"

Auntie Flow . . . Luna doesn't have an Auntie Flow, she pondered. Well might as well meet her! Luna skipped to the hospital wing and when she arrived she sang, "I'm here for my Aunt Flow!"

"Ah yes," Pomfrey scrambled around and handed her a pouch. "Would you like the potion as well?"

"I'm sorry, what potion?" Luna asked.

"The menstrual cramp potion. It will turn cramps into a tickling sensation."

Luna must of looked in deep confusion because Madame Pomfrey asked,

"Did you think you really had an aunt named Flow, Luna?"

"Well . . . I suppose I did."


	3. Ginny

Sitting on the edge of her bed Ginny stretched and yawned. She still had that stomach pain from yesterday evening. . . No matter, she thought it probably was the stew mum made. Maybe she ate a rotten carrot. She shrugged off the thought and headed downstairs. Creak after creak Ginny pranced down the stairs nightgown and all. She didn't even bother brushing her hair. Besides her 4th year starts in just a couple of days. Why not have a few more days of carelessness.

George- or Fred, catcalled whistled at her.

"You son of a—"

"Your behind is looking quite fine, sis." Toyed Fred.

"What?" Ginny looked behind her. Horrified she found blood on the back of her night gown. Shoot. She got her period. Face flaming just as red as her rear. She shot up her middle finger and bolted to the upstairs bathroom.


	4. Moonday

Remus found Lily curled up on his bed with his big bar of chocolate half eaten beside her.

"Mmmmm, thanks for the chocolate Remus." Lily moaned into the pillow.

"No problem." Remus laughed, "That time of the month?"

"Yeah,"

Remus sighed, "Me too, slide over."

Lily rolled over on to her side and Remus plopped on his bed, upright, knees hugging his chest. They both munched on chocolate and vented about their problems. When James and Sirius walked in the room and peered over them.

"Merlin's beard! What on earth are you doing?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Moon day." Lily and Remus chimed together.


End file.
